x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow King
''' Shadow King is the ruler of the Astral Plane and one of the primary antagonists in X-Men Legends (the others being Magneto, Marrow and General Kincaid). X-Men Legends In the game, Shadow King is given useful advise by someone (possibly Apocalypse) into kidnapping Illyana Rasputin by stealing her mind and trapping it on the Astral Plane. This way, Charles Xavier and the X-Men would be lured to him. This also results in Illyana being put into a coma. Later, Xavier, Emma Frost and Jean Grey travel to the Astral Plane to find Illyana and rescue her. As they get close her, Shadow King intervenes and sends his army of astral demons to attack them. After that, he messes with the Astral Plane's surroundings, which causes Xavier to be separated from Jean and Emma. After Jean and Emma are forced to go through the portal to Illyana without him, Shadow King reveals himself to Xavier and reveals his plan. After this, Shadow King captures the professor and swears to have his revenge. After taking Xavier prisoner, Shadow King takes away three important fragments of the professor's mind and takes each of them into separate rooms, where they are guarded by dark illusions of members of the Brotherhood (Blob, Avalanche and Pyro). During this time, the X-Men are able to find the Astral Gate (which they retrieved from the old Weapon X facility in Canada), a device which allows non-psychic mutants to travel to and from the Astral Plane. When the X-Men later go to the Astral Plane via the Gate, they are able to collect the three fragments, while defeating Blob, Avalanche and Pyro along the way. After doing so, they go into Xavier's mind, which is now a coliseum. They also discover that Shadow King has brainwashed the professor into thinking that he is an emperor and that Shadow King is Xavier's advisor. After this, Shadow King convinces Xavier that the X-Men are assassins send to kill him and orders to his champions to kill the team. After the X-Men defeat the professor's champions, Xavier remembers everything. But Shadow King is furious and after telling the X-Men that they'll never get the professor back, he takes Xavier again and disappears. Later, the X-Men travel back to the Astral Plane one final time, in order to rescue the professor and stop Shadow King for good. After they help Xavier escape, Shadow King appears and tells the professor that he will now die. But Xavier reveals that he's now a force to be reckoned with on the Astral Plane and transforms himself into the Astral Titan (a giant version himself wearing a Roman Gladiator suit of armor). Shadow King, once again declaring his revenge, does the same thing and the two of them clash. Xavier finally defeats Shadow King and tells the X-Men that the latter won't bother them again, at least not for a very long time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends